call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces Wish List
This page will be for whatever you wish to be implemented in Phantom Forces. Feel free to add to this list. Please note: as the Call of Robloxia Wikia is not affiliated with StyLiS Studios, there is no guarantee that this wishlist will impact Phantom Forces. Also, '''please do not remove features you don't want in the game.' This is a page where anyone is welcome to add what they like, no matter how fanciful they are or how unlikely they are to be included in the game, and removing features is not courteous to others. However, that being said, do not add crazy features to the list. (One example of this would be "I want flying UFOs to be a vehicle to drive in Phantom Forces!")'' Mechanics * See how many KOs your killer has achieved on the weapon they have used to kill you. * Service Stars for more points; maybe it can also build upon the above mechanic? * Gadgets * The ability to change grenades * Perks * That feature in Black Ops 3 where if you fire above the firecap, the weapon will continue firing at its firecap instead of 'jamming' up. * Throwing back Grenades * Killstreaks- i.e. MAV, TUGs, etc. ** They should probably be more "passive" streaks- unable to kill your enemies; i.e. no "TACTICAL NUKE INBOUND" sign should appear. * Barrel overheat on LMGs if they are fired for too long (3-5 seconds) * A true "Spectate" mode Attatchments * Extended Magazines * Dual Mags (a-la Black Ops 1) * Dual Wield * Sniper Spotting Scope (Battlefield Bad Company 2) * Tactical Flashlight * SUIT scope * Under barrel grenade launchers for smoke, flare and EMP (not explosive as it would be op) ** ''Maybe if the explosive radius of a HE frag was smaller than the regular FRAG grenade, then it could work. Either that, or it could just shoot 40mm FRAG rounds- ones that act similar to the hand-pulled counterparts. ''-FactionGuerrilla Guns (All past era weapons should have REALISTIC stats - not very competitive with today's guns. Please take this into account.) Assault Rifles/Carbines * XM8 Prototype * G3A3 * STG-44 * FG42 * F2000 * Tar-21 * AK47 PDWs * Thompson M1A1 * PP-2000 * AKS-74u * Sten (Put back into the game for public use) * SR3M * SR2M * PP90M1 * Kriss Vector * CBJ-MS LMGs * Rheinmetall MG3 * LSAT * M27 IAR * M249 SAW * MG42 Sniper/Marksman Rifles * Barrett M95 * SV98 * M14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle * M1 Garand * Lee Enfield * Fn Fal Shotguns * DB Shotgun * Saiga 12K * SPAS-12 * Neostead NS2000 Combat Shotgun * Ithaca 37 Pistols * WWII M1911 * Beretta 93R * .44 Magnum * Hi Standard HDM (Integrally suppressed .22LR pistol) * Webley IV * APS stechkin * FN 57 Maps * Operation Metro (Battlefield 3) (BF4 Version added to Game now) * Nuketown (Black Ops 1) * Laguna Alta (Battlefield Bad Company 2) * Hijacked (CoD: Black Ops 2) Game modes * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * Infected * Gun Game * War (a-la CoD 3 or CoD W@W) * Scavenger (Battlefield 3) Category:Pistols